Cellophane & Pinky
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Los pasos que los encaminan, los pasos que toman. Y queda claro, que aún cuando dicen que no, la verdadera respuesta es: sí. Se dice que un ignorante es mucho más feliz [excepto cuando el inconsciente te traiciona].


**Vengo a hacer de esto una tradición. Incluso cuando se me haya hecho un poco tarde y ya estemos en el cumpleaños de Mina —**acabo de tener un déjà vu**— y no en el día intermedio.**

**Advertencias: **_Puros headcanons, blah blah blah, una historia sin orden, blah blah blah. Ah, sí: y esto es tan malo como cualquier segunda parte de cualquier medianamente buena película. Quizá._

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cellophane & Pinky**

—O Acid Tape II—.

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Comenzó a decir que sería Alien Queen hacia la mitad de su primer año en la secundaria.

Comenzó a pensar que Cellophane sería su mejor opción para alias tras terminar la primaria.

.

.

Sero tenía la mala costumbre de ignorar deliberadamente las cosas que más saltaban a la vista. Era categórico y con el paso del tiempo se le había hecho tan natural que ya ni lo pensaba o cuestionaba siquiera.

Y aunque tenía sus dudas de cuándo fue que comenzó a hacerlo o por qué, ello también influyó en su actual proximidad a la apreciación de las similitudes y los pequeños detalles; las cosas más, casi, _insignificantes_. Su solidaridad y facilidad para hacer amigos de cualquier tipo también echaba raíces desde lo mismo.

La desventaja de eso es que a veces se sentía perdido cuando las cosas se centraban en lo que estaba de moda. Y en ocasiones perdía de vista con facilidad tremenda a las personas más populares.

Su mala costumbre lo llevó a ignorar deliberadamente a Ashido Mina de buenas a primeras.

Hasta que ella lo notó a él. Y él no tuvo más remedio que notarla.

.

.

—Su... —ejem—, _alteza._

Ashido no sabe bien cómo reaccionar a la reverencia que le hace el chico. Así que se queda parada, indispuesta y tiesa.

Sin saber bien qué es lo que la molesta más.

Si es el tono o la burla que empapa todo aquello. Si es la herida todavía abierta que la tiene al tener que coger otro nombre, _soso y sin chispa_, como lo era Pinky, en vez de su grandioso título de la nobleza. Si es el pésimo sentido del humor del muy _imbécil, tarado,_ de Sero Hanta; que se atreve a bromear con algo como eso y echarle, no sólo sal, sino que, también, _además de todo,_ limón a la herida.

O es que si acaso ese estúpido, malnacido, acababa de. Repetir la reverencia, agachándose otro poco más. Bajando más hacia abajo el sombrero de copa imaginario en su mano, que se ha quitado su cabeza, esa _casi_, una cabeza entera que le sacaba. A ella. Una cabeza de altura que la rebasaba y.

—Pff-, ¡lo siento, no puedo!

O es su risotada, salida de a saber dónde; de todo el coraje que en verdad tiene ese chico para burlarse.

—¡No puedo llamarte alteza sin recordar lo _enana_ que estás!

No solo de ella y su estatura.

—Así que, comencemos de nuevo... —cuando al fin consigue recuperar el aire, la respiración de una risilla burlona muy molesta, aún sin deshacerse de esa. _Maldita sonrisa de gato de Cheshire_.

—Majestad... —y se inclina. Como por._ Tercera vez_.

¡Sino que también de su preciado alias!

—¡Ten un poco de respeto hacia tu reina!

Y si hacía menos de un segundo atrás el chico había estado doblándose de la risa, lágrimas saliendo de los ojos por tanta carcajada. Ahora le tocaba chillar del dolor, habiéndose mordido la lengua a conjunto de la dolorosa patada acertada en su espinilla por la, _pequeña Pinky_.

_La reina_ gira sobre sus talones, le da la espalda a aquel _osado plebeyo_ y se marcha. Completamente indignada.

.

.

Ashido es víctima de las circunstancias. Ella lo sabe, está segura de ello.

Porque tiene la mala fortuna de que incluso su propio ácido la lastime a ella. Porque cuando era pequeña ella tenía la piel del mismo color que la de la gran mayoría de las personas.

Porque si no tiene cuidado y se limita, su ácido la pondrá toda rosa.

Y sí, ella es de las que piensan que su vida debería ser color de rosa; toda, enterita.

_Pero no de esa manera._

.

.

—¿Crees que pueda clonarte con un trozo de tu cinta?

—¿Y para qué querrías clonarme?

Ashido no tiene ni la menor idea de porqué querría hacer algo como eso. Así que, como se trata de un juego, se encoge de hombros y la sonrisa se le va haciendo de niña traviesa conforme va improvisando su respuesta: —no sé. A lo mejor y así consigo tener mi propio Sero a mi servicio, ¿no? Y lo mando a hacer todo lo que yo quiera y él me obedecería sin chistar, no como tú.

Sero la mira, con algo de incredulidad, mientras frunce el ceño y le clava la mirada con ojos entornados. Luego sonríe, su gesto bañado de socarronería. —Pero si fuera mi fiel clon, ¿no crees que al final acabaría haciendo lo mismo que yo? Y, entonces, ¿de qué te serviría tener a dos como yo fastidiándote?

—A lo mejor y no me fastidian tanto como tú crees —ella sonríe, jugando con la cinta entre sus dedos—. A lo mejor y es que quiero más que nada tenerte más tiempo cerca, ¿no crees?

—¿Quieres tenerme más tiempo cerca? ¿Más que nada?

_Lapsus línguae. Ups._

Ashido se entretiene jugando con el trozo de cinta adhesiva, usándolo para quitarse pelusas de la chaqueta escolar. Se entretiene y se queda callada, sin volverse a mirarlo ni a tratar de responderle, cuando él le ha hablado en ese tono burlón y ella acaba de decir algo tan fácil de mal interpretar.

Al final, es que a Ashido se le sube la sangre a la cabeza y la cara la siente que se le quema. Se voltea a cualquier otra parte y no hace más que marcharse fingiendo demencia.

A Sero se le congela la sonrisa en la cara y sin reaccionar a tiempo, al final es que se sonroja también al mismo tiempo que todavía le pregunta que si « en serio es así », que si « de verdad lo quería cerca de ella », pero para cuando lo está preguntando Ashido ya se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de ahí como para contestarle, escucharlo siquiera. O atenderle a su, de repente, anhelante tono y mirada.

.

.

Sero se descubre teniendo fantasías sobre él siendo un gran héroe a eso de los siete años. Y, _no es gracioso. _

No, _de verdad_. No es gracioso que, con su cinta, nadie parezca apreciar que, _de hecho, _como héroe, _sí que podría envolver con cinta a los villanos_. Que, _de hecho_, sí que podría tenderles trampas. Y hacerlos caer, vencer _al mal. _

Como lo ha conseguido con aquel bravucón de quinto luego de impulsivamente mandarlo a que cerrara la boca —de manera literal, que se la ha pegado con cinta para que dejara de molestar a uno de tercero—. Y ni siquiera el haber huido luego de pegarle las regordetas piernas juntas podría quitarle mérito de héroe.

Excepto que los maestros no se encuentran muy contentos con que cualquier alumno utilice sus particularidades fuera de los horarios permitidos. Y al final si que le quita puntos ser castigado y tener que retirarse al último el siguiente par de semanas, un maestro encargado de acompañarlo de ida y regreso a casa en vez de sus amigos.

Para cuando su castigo termina todos los otros niños ya han pasado de página. Y vuelve a ser el sin nada que resaltar chico que solo podía hacer cinta.

.

.

—Ya...

Mina no puede evitar el cosquilleo, mucho menos la risa.

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¡Quédate quieta!

—¡Es que no puedo!

Sero tampoco, por lo que le quita las manos de encima, encerrando en su mano el pequeño adorno, la pequeña corona.

—¿En serio vas a hacer esto en tu ceremonia de coronación?

Y Ashido no puede evitar romper en risas. Justo como no ha podido evitar romper la tensión, su atmósfera romántica tan soñada. Aún no puede creer que Sero la esté cortejando, mucho menos de aquella manera. Esa justa manera tan acertada...

Siente que eso debe de ser una especie de loco sueño, provocado por los pasteles dulces de fresas con los que ya se había atiborrado.

—¿Puedes culparme por eso? Sabes que mis cuernos son especialmente sensibles...

Aquello trae a los dos un repentino acaloramiento del que parece difícil escapar. Por suerte para ambos, si hay algo en lo que se especializan es en moverse rápido de zona. ¿A que sí?

—Cuenta hasta cinco para que pueda ponértela, majestad.

Ashido mira la corona que le enseña y su mano termina jugueteando en el aire antes de ponerse en la solapa de la chaqueta escolar del chico, a la altura del corazón.

—Está bien: _uno..._

Es una corona unida a un adorno para el pelo, una liga chiquita que sólo serviría para atarle unos pocos mechones de cabello a una niña de preescolar.

—... _dos..._

Ella no sabe si esa liguilla ha sido conseguida de una tienda de artículos para bebé, pero no le importa porque es del tamaño adecuado para sus cuernitos tan finos y delicados.

—... _tres..._

Es un pequeño roce el que le corta la respiración y hace que se aferre a Sero, antes de ir a tambalearse. Aprieta los ojos cerrados, el siguiente número pende del hilo de su voz. Y el que sigue.

—... _Cin-_

—Terminé.

Y tan pronto como lo hace, Sero da un paso hacia atrás. Y Ashido esconde un poco su mirada hacia abajo. Su mano se queda en el aire, antes de que caiga con una temblorosa gracia.

Cuando al fin se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, Ashido nota que Sero parece acalorado. Igual de acalorado que ella.

—¿Y...? —traga saliva—. ¿Cómo me veo?

A Sero le toma un par de segundos más el reaccionar. Llevándose una mano a la boca, que aprieta cuando sopla fingiendo hacer el sonido de una trompetilla entonando un cántico majestuoso, que a ella exaspera tanto como le provoca ternura.

—Señores y señoras, con ustedes...

Le toma poco menos el verse rodeada por su brazo por sobre los hombros, y Ashido nota de una manera que se siente, bastante, la diferencia de alturas. Nota lo mucho que le gusta que él sea más alto que ella.

—... la reina.

Sero termina de presentarle su propia imagen con la pantalla de su celular activada para tomarse una selfie. Y Ashido está tan enamorada de aquella linda corona tanto como lo está de la foto —de Sero y ella, así de juntos— a la que le gustaría tomar y estampar por todas sus redes sociales.

—Pásame esa foto, por favor.

Dice nada más termina de tomarla atrapando a Sero, incauto, mirando en su dirección. Mirándola a ella, con quién sabe qué cosas estaría planeando decir, que parecían escapársele por los ojos.

—Te ves perfecta.

Sero recoge su celular con su brazo. Hace lo que ella le pide, le comparte la foto. Y ya no la está abrazando más.

Pero Ashido no pierde la sensación cálida que le queda.

.

.

Ashido se dijo que estaba condenada. Pero no supo bien a qué sino hasta que aquello sucedió.

En cuanto se vio expuesta al peligro antes de siquiera poder pensarlo. Y el villano frente a ella, aquel que se apareció frente a sus amigas, está en un momento. Pero luego ya no. En su mente todo se derrumba. Y con ello incluso cae de rodillas. Está en el suelo, y no sabe qué más. Pero de pronto echa a llorar.

No puede creerlo. No pueden creerlo, ni ella ni sus amigas. La han librado por poco. Y no pueden hacer más que llorar en busca de alivio. Alivio al terror y miedo experimentados.

Esa misma tarde Ashido comprende que no por no estar en el frente significaría que estaría siempre a salvo. Que no por no meterse con nadie, nadie se metería con ella. Que no por no hacer nada, nada iban a hacerle a ella.

Y por primera vez, considera, en serio, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, deba de hacer caso a lo que todos dicen de ella. Que ella sería, una grandiosa heroína. Una heroína que pueda defender al débil del fuerte. Alguien que se encargue de poner en su lugar a los bravucones que solo acosan a otros.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashido siempre supo que estaba condenada. A que la vieran, a que la juzgaran.

Sero prefirió permanecer ignorante de sus sueños, ignorante de lo que los demás solían decir de él.

Mina prefería vivir lo suyo, lo correspondiente al tiempo y de ella.

Hanta tuvo dificultades para aceptar el lugar al que sus pasos lo iban encaminando.

Fue poco después, el ignorante vive feliz mientras ignore que ignora. Pero ambos, Ashido y Sero, terminaron aceptándolo: Querían eso. No porque lo dijeran los demás. Y si no era por que lo dijeran los demás... Qué importaba exactamente lo que todos dijeran de ellos.


End file.
